Central Office
The INC Central Office Building is one of several structures inside the Iglesia ni Cristo's Central Office Complex. It houses the permanent offices of the central administration and most of the church's departments. It is here where about a thousands of INC professionals and volunteers hold office. Contrary to claims, the central office is not the residence of the Manalos. Built in 1971 for US$473 thousand. It has a cinema and theater, canteen and social halls. The building is currently estimated to be worth US$215 million. The Central Office Building today and beyond Its palatial motifs never fails to draw attention, if not outright admiration. Painted in white and characterized by gothic columns and curvatures, it easily stands out to fascinate a passerby heading northward to the site of the Philippine Congress. Indeed, the Central Office building of the Iglesia ni Cristo(English: Church of Christ) in Quezon City is a site to be hold. But far beyond external splendor, the structures majesty transcends from behind its decorated walls that shelter the administrative center of the ever-expanding church. Built in 1971, the Central Office at the corner of central Commonwealth Avenue, Quezon City was envisioned to be a permanent structure to house the various departments assisting the Executive Minister in addressing the concerns of the entire church, which by then had begun to expand its foreign mission. True to this vision, it was in this site where the church's administrative office finally made home, after transferring from to another since the pioneering years of Bro. Felix Y. Manalo. The Central Office Building itself, however, had to undergo certain modifications and augmentations as necessitated by the church's increasing membership and growing concerns through the years. What initially was lone edifice crowned by a spired middle tower is now a sprawling complex sitting on 53 hectares of church-owned land, accentuated by other equally magnificent structures such as the Central Temple, the Tabernacle, and the entire New Era University campus, among others. Inside this complex resides the work force of the church administration headed by the present Executive Minister, Bro. Eduardo V. Manalo. With a membership covering more than 100 countries and territories worldwide, the church undoubtedly has far greater concerns today than before. For this reason, streamlining of the administration's various departments has been constantly undertaken. Today Central Office comprises 17(2004) departments divide into 231(2004) sub offices and sections. From a handful members in the early 70s, the administration's work force ins now made up of thousands of lay workers and hundreds of ministers and evangelical workers. Despite its rather conventional exterior design, the Central Office is nonetheless progressive in many ways. What can bee seen in more modern-looking skyscrapers are likewise found inside the gates of the church's complex. Adapting the developments in information and communication technology that began in the early 80s, the church administration has made full use of computerization and network technology in the workplace. As of 2004, there are at least two offices tasked mainly to oversee the technological needs of the various departments-the Data and Network Management section under the office of the Deputy Executive Minister, and the management and Information Systems section of the Global Electronic Media Network. It's no wonder that the central Office strikes s semblance of conservativeness, on one hand, and modernity, on the other. As it is, the administrative center depicts the very same principle that makes the Iglesia ni Cristo unique from other religious organizations. 0-INC CentralComp1.jpg 08_full.jpg iglesia-ni-cristo-central-office-11.jpg Iglesia ni Cristo Central Office.jpg 86804914.jpg normal_sdeleon_INCcentral_1.jpg Category:Office Buildings Category:Headquarters Category:Religious Buildings